<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Cake? Really? by Strawberrybixth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786534">Coffee Cake? Really?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybixth/pseuds/Strawberrybixth'>Strawberrybixth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybixth/pseuds/Strawberrybixth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny Creek Drabble for valentines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Cake? Really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek was at home, baking a cake for the school's valentines day sale, he didn't know who decided to relate cake with the 'day of romance' but apparently it was important enough for him to get involved with the 'festivities'. So he decided to do what he did best, add coffee to everything. He was about to ice the cake when all of a sudden Craig came into the kitchen with a somewhat different look on his face. "Hey babe-" Craig said as he subtlety waved to Tweek, who turned around with a start as he spoke "O-Oh.. Hey Craig." Then he'd finished the icing, "What are you doing?" Craig asked as he stared at Tweek, the shorter male appeared to have icing on his cheek and nose. "Don't stare at me! I was just making a cake for the school sale!" Tweek replied as he quickly checked the group chat where Clyde was being Clyde and Token was very tired of the bullshit that happened at school. "Why can't people do things on their on accord!" No one had said it ever since the end of the school day, but they could still hear Token's voice echoing on. Tweek had started giggling as Craig came over to look at the phone. It was nothing to worrying it was just Clyde telling a story about some kids he overheard at school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just ask her out! You've been talking about her for around a year." Clyde said in a stupid voice that they supposed would have been a female. "They're both female, and one is telling the other to shut up and ask the girl she likes on a date. It was hilarious!" Clyde said as he continued retelling the story to the mini group chat. There were many different group chats filled with different people. One was for Stan's group + Butters, One was for Craig's group, one was for the girls, one was for the 'rejects' (Anyone who wasn't in the other chats) Two for mixed school groups(Fractured But Whole teams) and one for everyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Clyde finished, Tweek and Craig put the phone to one side and began to check to cake, it was rather beautiful, it was brown and the icing kinda looked like shit but it also had edible black lace on it, seeming like layered and somewhat gothic horse manure. "Hey Tweek?" Craig asked the slightly younger teenager. They were still shocked about both being teenagers, they had been together since they were both ten, they were about four years in the making with their fifth anniversary coming up later this year. "Y-yes?" Tweek asked as he nervously fiddled with his phone. "Coffee Cake? Really?" </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>